Tell me
by Riddicksapprentice
Summary: Imam's family is killed when men come looking for Jack. Riddick leaves Jack to the System Song fic.


"Hounded"

(Disclaimer: I do not own Riddick or any of the Chronicles of Riddick, or Pitch Black characters.)

Ok, I was listening to this song and thought that this would make a pretty decent song fic enjoy. "Tell Me" By Boston. Ok, now the whole song isn't just how one person feels about the other, some is how Jack feels and some is how Riddick feels, just a heads up. The Riddick "lines" are **bold** and Jacks are not.

Summary: Riddick is found in the town of Tay on Glatus 5. Hell hounds are set loose to find and stop him. Riddick is accused of killing Imam and his family leaving Jack or better known as Princess Daae of Lupus 10, alone to fend for herself, but if Riddick has anything to say about it she won't be alone.

-------------

The rain pounded against his body. His feet pounded against the wet ground. The hounds barked, and howled in his scent. Riddick ran across the dark field away from the house with the metal balcony's and large red doors, from the house Imam's family including him lived in. A small building came into his multi-colored view. The four hell hounds on his heels barked and howled as they got closer; the man-tracker not far behind the hounds. Riddick ran inside the small building, the hounds following.

The hounds barked looking around, the man tracker holding the shotgun in hand looking around things and under the boxes in the building. Riddick watched from the loft that had no ladder access.

Running…again. Riddick thought watching the hounds get more confused. Jack said she needed me. Does she really? I'd do anything for her… Riddick shook the rest of the thought out of his head.

**I stand on my own  
And wonder if you've ever been alone  
With all the world around you  
Say the word, I'd be there  
And like a fool I'd go anywhere  
Just like the day I found you**

**Tell me what you see  
Tell me you believe in my love**

Tell me what you need  
Tell me you believe in my love

The man-tracker looked up seeing him, he cocked his gun, Riddick heard this and jumped from the loft onto the man, giving him a blow to the head killing him instantly. He crouched staring at the hounds as they stared back. He picked up the leashes and let the hounds lead him out of the small shack.

Riddick longed to be back at Imam's with Jack. To see her bright face just once more, but since the murders she hadn't smiled; and that worried him. He didn't want to leave Jack, but Imam and his family were dead and he couldn't take care of Jack like she should be taken care of.

I can't take care of a kid. She'd need to go to school, to be around people, to stay in one place. Riddick buried every feeling he had for Jack hoping they would fade away.

Three days earlier---

"WHY RIDDICK? WHY CAN'T YOU STAY WITH ME, OR TAKE ME WITH YOU?" Jack shouted tears streaming down her pale face. Riddick said nothing. She stared into his soulless eyes seeing nothing but his silver orbs; nothing was there, no emotion of any kind. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. He didn't quite know what to do or say, so his hands settled on her back.

Prying her off him Riddick walked out the large front door of Imam's house leaving Jack standing with wet eyes in the doorway hoping and wishing he'd turn around and not leave.

I don't want to be alone Riddick. PLEASE stay with me please. I beg you don't leave me. I need you. Jack silently pled to him as he walked away, leaving her to be taken care of by "The System" which was worse now then in the 22nd century. Jack told Riddick little of her past and background. She didn't want him to find out what she really was or who she was.

I don't understand what to say  
You take my breath and then you  
walk away  
Your life goes on without me

And you can look right at me  
But in your eyes it's a mystery  
What do you feel about me?

The social workers came an hour later for her. She was allowed one duffle bag of things, when the lady read the rules to her at the "Gathers house for kids" Jack sat on her bed in the corner of a row of 5, staring out the window thinking any minute he'd walk across the street and into the building to get her.

"And last but not least no contraband. Now you get settled, suppers in 30 minutes."

"I'm not hungry." She said with a dull and emotionless tone. The lady slung an arm around Jack looking at her with a smile.

"What's wrong darling? I know it's hard, it'll get better I promise." The ladies southern accent assured Jack things were to get better.

"Things will never be better again… unless he comes back for me." With that Jack laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling, her fingers in-twined on her chest and her feet crossed at the ankles just like Riddick would often do up in his room for hours on end waiting for the night.

-------

Riddick sat in the hotel room counting his days before more mercs would appear. He kept thinking on how to stay behind and watch over her, silently and in the shadows of course, but to keep her safe and un-harmed. He knew she felt something for him, but he wasn't sure what. He hadn't felt anything for anyone for such a long time, or had someone feel something for him.

"What do you feel for me kid?" He asked himself, a frustrated growl escaping his throat. "What do you see in me that's so good? I would of left you in that cave to die. I would of left you all do die." Riddick stood up and started to pace.

**Tell me what you see  
Tell me you believe in my love**

Tell me what you need  
Tell me you believe in my love

"I'm a killer." Riddick concluded picking up his shiv and doing a few moves with it. "I'm a soulless animal." Riddick felt a twitching at his heart. He didn't want to admit he felt something for someone, not even to himself; but he knew, he knew there was something there for her.

------

Jack sat in a corner of the mess hall, kids and adults talking. Jack sat alone her tray on her knees. She held back tears of love and hate. She wanted out of this hell hole, she wanted to be with him that's all she wanted. Jack stood holding her tray in her hands, her face solemn and her heart hurt. She threw the tray across the room, all the commotion in the room stopped and focused on her as she casually walked out, her boots hitting the floor and the stairs as she walked to her room.

She lay on her bead her face in the pillow, not crying, not screaming just wishing he'd come back.

How do I feel about you Riddick? What good do I see in you? I see a courageous man who saved me when he didn't have to. Putting out a hand when I needed it. I guess you could say I love you Riddick. Jack thought to herself as tears burnt her eyes to be released. No. I will not cry for a man who leaves when he should stay. She wouldn't cry for him, couldn't cry for him. I love you Riddick, I love you. She repeated to herself in her head.

Tell me you believe

Tell me you believe

Tell me you believe in my love

I don't really know what to say  
I don't know how but I could learn to pray  
If praying makes you hear me

Jack didn't want to feel this way about Riddick because she knew he wasn't going to come back for her. It wasn't him to do something like that. course it wasn't like him to save her either, but he did.

-----

The night covered the city as he stood in the shadows across the street from the "Gathers house for kids" looking up to the only window with a faint light and a child sitting in the window sill.

A Rebel. He thought to himself as he turned to walk away once more, but something stopped him; a nagging, a pulling, or a yearning. He really didn't know but it kept him from walking away. He could live the rest of his life in the shadows if he could just see her sitting in the window every night.

**I could stay on my own  
And wonder if I would have ever known  
I just want you near me**

He walked to the edge of the shadows where the light and dark collided.

I need her. He admitted to himself walking over the boarder and into the front door of the building.

No one sat at the old desk, and the stairs to the rooms stood only a few feet from the desk. He quickly and quietly ran up the stairs, his heavy boots making no sound as he ran into the third room on your right, peeking his head in seeing the back of Jacks bald head as she sat asleep leaning against the window, her breath making clouds on the window.

He crept to the window silently picking her brittle frame up into his large arms. It had been three long years since the last time he had held her in his arms, since then time in the skiff. He longed to hold her again, but never could. Not something he would do, and it was the type of thing that marked you as a child wanting psycho, and he didn't want to be marked as one of those. He started to turn, but stopped when he heard a stirring down the hall. The stirring quit so Riddick set Jack on her bed and packed up what little belongings she had left shoving them into her duffle. Slowly he slide open the window, then picking Jack back up, and grabbing her duffle, he climbed out the window slowly making his way to the street below.

The door slide open, dropping her duffle by the door, Riddick walked over to his hotel bed gently setting her down then covering her up. He took a chair in the small room and lent back resting his head on the chair.

Jacks eyes fluttered open, she didn't wake seeing another bed and child, and she woke up to Riddick sitting in the same chair. Jack rubbed her eyes to wipe away the memory of him, but when she looked again he was not gone.

"Riddick?" She sat up dangling her feet off the side of the bed. The room was dusty and old; it looked like no one had dusted in years. "How… when… did… you…" Jack said pointing to him the front door and the window in that order. She stood up re-tying the string on her pants. Finishing her stings she rubbed her face. "What's for breakfast?" She grunted.

This can't be. Is this really happening? Jack thought her brain still waking.

Tell me if it's real  
Tell me what you feel in my love

It had been 4 years since She had seen him, and he hadn't changed; but Jack on the other hand had changed a lot.

Beautiful. that was the only word that came to Riddick's mind as he stared behind his goggles at perfection. She had gone from being a flat chested 12-year-old to a full bodied 16-year-old. There were curves that weren't there before. Riddick couldn't seem to pull his eyes away.

Jack looked around seeing her stuff she took her duffle and went into the bathroom. Coming out 5 minutes later wearing a navy blue tank-top, and a pair of 'black as night' cargo pants. The pants hung low around her hips, making them look baggy, and the tank clung to her body forming to every curve and bump. When she emerged a breakfast of MRE's was on the small table next to the chair Riddick had slept in.

Jack sat in the chair opposite Riddick looking at him as he started to eat.

"There's a few different types here, take your pick." Riddick said breaking the silence. Riddick reached across the table for a pack of crackers, Jack gently took his large hand in her small one holding it. Riddick removed his goggles with his other hand looking at her with his purple orbs. Jack quickly pulled her hand away, her eyes darting from his to her hands in her lap. Jack got up grabbing her duffle and headed out the door. Riddick shot up grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me Riddick. You did it once you can do it again." Jack said looking over her shoulder at him.

"No." He growled. Jack pulled a shiv she'd made from a piece of metal she'd found at the children's home, placing it at his crotch.

"Let go, or you'll loose it. Is it worth losing." Riddick growled again swinging her forwards then back at him, when she hit his chest he wrapped his arms around her his hands holding her wrists. "Fuck you Riddick, let go of me." Jack's voice oozed with hate, regret, and pain as she struggled against his body. Looking at him from the corner of her eye she saw him smirk.

"What's so funny?" Riddick pushed Jack onto the bed. Jack looked around a bit and noticed something different about the room. It seemed brighter. She looked out the window at the sun shining bright. "You never really left did you?" Jack stood up staring Riddick dead in the face. "What the hell do you want."

"You." He replied simply turning around and walking towards the door. "Are you coming or are you staying here?" He said looking at her over his shoulder. She threw her duffle over hear shoulder and followed him out of the old abandoned hotel.

AN: Ok, what did you think? Flame don't flame, say it sucks I don't care just review.


End file.
